


Three Weeks

by minusmelle



Series: Earn Me [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Beginnings, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: He shouldn’t be doing this.





	

He shouldn’t be doing this.

That thought ran through Dean’s mind over and over as he got dressed for work that morning. He put on his tie, and his slacks then looked into the mirror.  His eyes were bright, and his hands were rugged as he dusted himself off to make sure he was lint free. Dean fixed his hair, then gulped as he looked at his watch. It was 8am. Roman was going to call him any minute.

Roman. His boss.

Roman… the guy who writes his checks.

Roman Reigns… the guy he's been secretly fucking for three weeks now.

Dean tried not to think about it as he placed his wallet in his pocket, turning away from the judgment of his own reflection. Three weeks ago, he did the stupidest thing he could've ever done in his life. He let Roman fuck him.. anyway he wanted and now they've been doing it non stop for three weeks straight. On his desk, in his bathroom, in his bed… and once in the back of Roman’s car while driving to an important meeting.

Dean felt ashamed of himself each time he let temptation get to him. Fucking his boss wasn't the reason he decided to come from Ohio to New York. Being Roman Reigns’ personal assistant and fuck buddy wasn't in his job description…

and neither was falling for him.

Not that he was, it was too early to say. But if Dean were honest, _he was_. Every time Roman kissed him, or touched him, Dean wanted more, just to be his but he _knew_ Roman didn’t feel the same. He was lumped into a category of men who got the pleasure of fucking Roman, and it was Dean’s own fault for thinking he could have more than what he was offering.

**Where are you? - Roman**

He knew that text was coming. After all, Dean was late for work. Dean sighed, and told him he'd have to be late, but the moment he sent the message, he got one back from Roman... not a minute later.

**No worries, I'll come for you myself. - Roman.**

Of course he would. Dean shook his head and put his phone in his pocket before going downstairs to wait. A black town car pulled up not 20 minutes later, and Dean got in, sitting directly next to Roman as he texted on his blackberry.

“I'm sorry I'm late, sir. I woke up late and-” Dean tried to say.

“It's fine,” Roman finished his email, then smiled at Dean, who was looking back at him nervously. “You've never been late before, so I won't hold it against you. Just let me know if you ever need a ride, I'll come and get you, no matter what.”

 _Fuck_. Dean hated that that made his heart flutter. He hated the way he smiled at him while he said it, or his hand that went onto Dean's knee, and caressed softly. Dean gulped, ashamed that he was getting an erection by just his touch. He gently moved his knee away, hoping that Roman wouldn't notice… but fuck… he noticed. He looked down at Dean, who scooted over to make space between them. Roman didn't say anything but his look said it all. He was hurt or maybe pissed. Dean understood it but at the same time…

He was relieved.

The feelings he had for this man, his boss, wasn't something he should be feeling after three weeks, so if Dean needed to do whatever it takes in his power to keep himself away from Roman and magical dick then so be it.

“So,” Roman cleared his throat and looked over at Dean, “It's Friday, got any plans for tonight?”

“Uhh..” Dean knew if he told him no, he'd end up on his back on top Roman's silk sheets, moaning his name, and since that's exactly what Dean wanted he decided he needed to lie, “Uh, yeah, I'm going out with my friend Sami. He works in the communication department? He's cool.” Dean fidgeted near the car door, suddenly the air seemed tight in the back seat as Roman nodded, and looked away.

“Oh… and is Sami… gay?” Roman asked, curiously.  

“Um, he's not gay, he's bi. But leans more towards men.” Dean replied back softly.

“Ahh, well then. Have fun.”

Roman’s “have fun” sounded so cold. Dean knew he was upset but he had to understand this was for their own good. Them fucking, was only going to turn into something he knew Roman didn't want so he had to let him go… it was the only way.

By noon, Roman sent Dean on his break. He barely said words to him all morning. Dean missed his warmness, and his body next to his own. He kept telling himself this was for Roman's own good but he was starting to think that was a lie. Dean sat with Sami in the cafeteria, looking idly across the room as thoughts of Roman filled his head.

“Damn, you got it bad don't you,” Sami whispered as he ate a chip from Dean’s plate.

“Got it what?” Dean asked back when he snapped out of it.

“Everyone in this company is too afraid to look at Roman because he's intimidating. But I'm not… I can see through his tough facade… and I see the way he looks at you, Dean. And I also know you. I see that hopeless look on your face everytime he enters a room. You've either fucked him already and are gaining feelings for him or you want to fuck him and he wants to fuck you but hasn't yet. My bet is on the first one though… You fucked him, didn't you, Dean?”

Dean's eyes went wide as he looked back at Sami, then looked down into his plate. Dean said nothing, not even a nod but Sami knew better. “Oh my god, you fucked him!” Sami laughed a little too loud and that's when Dean shushed him. Sami was a little quieter now as he lowly snickered, “Dean oh my god, you had sex with Roman fucking Reigns?”

Dean nodded meekly.

“Oh god okay, you gotta tell me everything! Is he good?  Does he last long? How did it happen? Does he have a big one or a small one?”

“Oh god, Sami…” Dean shook his head, trying not to laugh. He knew he shouldn't of told Sami that he was sleeping with Roman but Sami was one of the only people Dean trusted in new york. He knew he wouldn't say anything to anyone.

“It happened three weeks ago and almost everyday since then. We were just getting ready for the gala one night then the next thing I know… we’re fucking on the floor.” Sami’s smile grew bigger as he listened to Dean tell him the story, “His dick is big but also so thick it can sometimes barely fit in my mouth and yes.. he lasts _very_ long.”  Dean felt freed as he told Sami the truth. Living with this secret for almost a month now has been eating Dean alive. He smiled then moved closer to Sami so they could talk, as he leaned in and got lost in the conversation Dean didn't notice Roman walking past.

He stopped to see Dean smiling with Sami, and Roman felt his jealousy rising. He turned away, his expensive shoes click clacking on the floor as he waited for the elevator.  

“Oh shit, it's almost 1. I should go before he texts me,” Dean noticed the time then got up to throw his stuff away, “Thanks for the talk Sam, I'll see you later.”

“I bet you 5 bucks you won't see me later, you'll have your hands.. full,” Sami joked before he waved goodbye to Dean. He walked in the direction of the elevators and there Dean saw Roman waiting for one. Dean came up beside him, and smiled, but didn't receive one back. He tried to keep his emotions at bay as they entered the elevator together and the floors began passing by.

“Thanks for letting me go early to lunch,” Dean said to him, “I usually never get to see Sami during work so I'm glad I got too. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome,” Roman told him, while placing his hands in his expensive pockets, “I'm glad you got to see your boyfriend during work hours too.”

Wait.. what? Boyfriend?

Did Dean hear that correctly?

Roman thought Sami was his boyfriend?

“What?” Dean shook his head, “Sir, we're not dating, Sami is my _friend_ besides I… we…” Dean couldn't find the words. How could he tell a single man that he only had feelings, eyes, and body for him? How could he tell that to his boss?

“Really? You could've fooled me,” Roman laughed humorlessly. The bell dinged once it reached the top floor, the door opened and that's when Roman turned to Dean and gave him a look, “I'll make sure to tell him how good you are in bed when I fire him.” Roman stomped off after that and Dean followed, hurrying behind him. He said nothing until they got to Roman’s office and the doors were firmly closed behind him.

“You can't fire Sami he needs this job, Roman please I'm not seeing him and fucking you that's not who I am!” Dean tried to plead with him.

“Yeah? Then who are you? Who are you, Dean because one minute I'm kissing you, and one minute we're screwing like rabbits then the next you're cold to me, you push me away then you're cozied up with that Sami guy at lunch? What am I supposed to think? Do you only want me for my dick? Is that it?”

“NO,” Dean promised as he stepped closer to him, “Roman… listen… I..”

“You what Dean? You what?”

Dean didn’t want to say it, for all purposes he shouldn't say it, but the words ended up spilling out of his mouth like vomit, “I'm falling for you okay? I know that's stupid to say because you’re my boss and you're five years older than me and you're this rich playboy and I'm just the young loser you hired and fucked a couple of times. I know it's only been a month and I know that I sound like a kid with a bad crush but when you touch me… I'm _alive_. I've never felt so good then when I feel waking up in your apartment, in your bed, in your arms after we fucked all night and I know you're probably gonna fire me for saying this now and that's fine I just wanted something real and I know you can't offer-”

Before Dean could finish his sentence Roman was on him. He grabbed Dean by the back of his locks and pulled him in for a rough and possessive kiss. Dean moaned against his lips, stumbling backwards towards the wall with Roman as he pushed him into hard.  “I think about you day and night,” Roman admitted as he pulled on Dean's belt buckle. “I can’t _stop_ thinking about you.” Dean tore off his suit jacket in a rough motion then tossed it before pulling at Roman's tie. “I'm not a playboy, or a guy who likes games. I want you. Not just physically Dean, I want you _all_ the time. You drive me crazy thinking about what you're doing and why, my thoughts run wild just about you. I don't want anyone else to have you. I want you _for me_. Say it… say you'll be mine?”

Dean's clothes were ripped off of him, while buttons somehow remained in tack. He was picked up and placed on Roman's desk, paper weights and files tossed to the floor as Roman spread his legs and grabbed at thick thighs, before pulling Dean in. The younger blue eyed man panted as Roman kissed his neck, then the middle of his stomach before pulling at Dean’s briefs. “Say it Dean,” Roman told him again, while coating his fingers with lube he kept for occasions like this. He  thumbed over Dean’s entrance, rimming it before he slowly pushed in. Dean could barely breathe as he felt the fingers he hadn’t felt in two days inside of him. Roman bit his bottom lip as he watched the tight hole swallow his fingers, for a second before he pulled out, and teased his own hardness over it.

“Say it,” He told him once more before he pushed in, slowly.

“I'm yours,” Dean conceded as he made love to his boss… for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the people have spoken! There will be strings of flashbacks before the main story is back and this is our first one. Enjoy - Melle.


End file.
